


Ya Lyublyu Tebya

by Karios



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Flashbacks, So Much In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: Following Alex and the kids return from Camp David, the couple reminisce.





	Ya Lyublyu Tebya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mystarsandmyocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystarsandmyocean/gifts).



> Happy Belated Hanukkah, Sam! I wrote this before season two broke our collective hearts, but I hope you can still enjoy it.

Alex settled in against Tom, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw, then captured his mouth for another that lasted a while.

“Mmmhmm,” murmured Tom. “What was that for?”

“Just welcoming you to bed. Camp David was lonely at night,” she added, but it didn't dim her smile.

Tom immediately rolled over.

“You just got here!” protested Alex.

“I know. If I’m going to be greeted like that, I mind as well as leave and come back and a few times.”

Alex proceeded to lob a pillow at him. Tom’s face caught it, and it bounced to plop against the sheets.

Tom crawled back toward her; his official tone clashed with the image of him wriggling on his hands and knees. “Ma’am, you have been caught assaulting the President. How do you plead?”

“Guilty as charged.” Tom swooped down and wrapped his fingers around both of her wrists, imitating a pair of handcuffs. He leaned forward, eliciting a peal of laughter from Alex as he nuzzled along her neck. “But in here, we’re Alex and Tom," she reminded him, "not the President and definitely not ma’am.”

“That still bothers you?”

She nodded. “All we’ve been through, these attacks on our country, on our family, and I'm still caring about what people call me. It’s silly, I know.”

“No. I still miss our old mattress.”

Alex peered over at him, eyebrows raised. “Hm?”

“This bed is too comfortable. Now, that's silly.”

“It’s true. Only you would complain about too many amenities.”

“I can't help it.” The smile fell from his face, and he pulled her in close, idly trailing his fingers along her side. “We’re months in, and sometimes I still expect Richmond to come through the door and throw me out of his office.”

“I wish,” murmured Alex.

“Do you really mean that?”

“No. I don't know, Tom. How do we decide when it's not worth it? Look at all we’ve faced so far.”

“Opportunists, traitors, tragedies. We wanted to change the world, Alex.” He made a sweeping gesture with his free hand. “What better place to be than The White House.”

She hooked one leg around his waist. “What happens if the world changes us first?”

“We know what's important. Nothing can take that away from us.”

Alex sighed. “It already has.” Tom hated the resigned note to her voice.

“Hey, hey, we talked about this. You were keeping our promise to keep our children safe. To put them first. It was the best call.” He gave her a squeeze.

“How do you have time on top of everything else to talk me out of feeling sorry for myself?” 

“I'm an extraordinary man and ya lyublyu tebya.”

“I love you too. And no arguments here. I knew you were one-of-a-kind the day you came home for dinner.”

“I just wasn't taking any chances with your family.” He said as though it was an obvious solution. “The Peace Corps, in addition to giving me the third best gift of my life--”

“The other two better be the kids,” interrupted Alex in a mock serious tone.

“They are,” he assured. “Now, as I was saying before, in addition to leading me to you, the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the world, it gave me an appreciation for languages. And the tools to learn them quickly.”

“I reserve the right to be impressed. Oher boyfriends never learned Russian.”

“They weren’t poor, with stars in their eyes, and competition like Jeremy,” he argued in return.

“It was never a competition, Tom. Not to me.”

“Since when?” he pressed.

“You know when.”

“Humor me. I like to hear it. Besides, I missed these daily boosts to my ego. Especially after a long day.”

“Long day? Something we need to talk about?”

Tom shook his head and propped himself up on one elbow. “Later. I want my bedtime story.”

“You sound like our daughter.”

Tom chuckled. “Where do you think Penny got it from?”

“Well, it was when I told you about Leo.” Alex stopped, watching Tom’s face for a moment. His features were still but his eyes were patient. “You were looking at me just like that.”

“Like what?” He reached to cup her face in one hand, tracing a thumb along the ridge of her cheek.

“Ready and open. Calm. Like whatever I was about to say was the most important speech in the history of the world.”

“Well it was, you have that much right. But I definitely wasn't calm.”

“That's not the way I remember it. I was a rambling mess and you handled everything.” Alex leaned into his touch, shutting her eyes. Their surroundings, and their years together melted away.

She could picture that day, that Tom, a shade under two decades younger with fewer harsh lines, and a little more hair.

“I heard you went to the doctor,” he’d burst out in their first available moment alone. It was late, just before bunk time, and she’d been watching the stars.

“You heard?” parroted Alex, tearing her eyes away from the ink-blue sky.

“Rena told me.”

Alex frowned. “I wish she hadn't done that.”

“I'm more worried why you didn't tell me. Is something wrong?” Alex watched the poorly hidden concern flood his face anew. How had she not noticed working next to him all day?

“No, Tom, nothing’s wrong,” Alex hurried to assure him. “On the contrary, it's good news. At least I think it's good and I'm hoping you will too. I’ll understand if you don't though.” That last bit was a lie, but it felt like the right thing to say.

Tom looped one hand through hers running a thumb across Alex’s knuckles. His touch was soothing. “Why don't you tell me,” suggested Tom, “and we’ll find out together.”

Alex nodded, and took a deep breath, letting it out slow. “I didn't want to say anything until I was one-hundred percent sure, until I could get to the doctor’s and confirm.”

Tom nodded, slightly, his hand still in hers. His eyes warm and attentive. He looked happy even through the concern, and Alex couldn't help but feel she was about to destroy that.

“Tom, I'm pregnant.” She tried to continue, but she was pulled into a hug before she could say more.

“Alex, that's wonderful!” He pressed a kiss into her hair. “I know we hadn't talked about it. I guess it seemed too early, but I'm thrilled.”

“Really?” Alex asked, still burrowed against Tom’s chest.

“Really,” said Tom. “You don't look happy, though, why don’t you look happy?”

“No man should be this perspective,” she shot back.

“I happen to think it’s one of my most charming qualities, and that doesn’t answer my question.”

Alex said, “I don’t know whether you being thrilled makes it easier or harder.”

“Having our baby? I should hope it makes it easier, but if you want me to do indifferent, I’ll work on it.”

“Tom, I’m being serious.” complained Alex.

“So am I. I fail to see how being excited about our baby can possibly be a bad thing.”

Alex crawled out from within his arms, her temper flaring. “Because this might not be our baby!” She hadn’t meant for it to come out so harsh. “Not your baby,” she amended softer, her gaze dropped to studying the ground, unable to bear looking at him anymore. “I’m at approximately nine weeks. Early enough that-” 

“That you could have conceived with Jeremy,” he acknowledged. “God, Alex, you should have led with that.”

“I’m sorry I-”

He used two fingers to lift her chin and make her eyes meet his. “I meant you should have led with that so I could tell you it doesn’t change anything for me.”

“Tom, you can’t say things you can’t mean.”

“Since when have you known me to say anything I don’t mean?”

“Never,” she admitted. 

“Then come here,” he held his arms open for her again. 

“Alex. Alex!” She was jolted out of the memory by the insistent voice of the present day Tom, still curled up at her side. “Where’d you go?”

“Back to that day.”

“If you’re taking trips down memory lane,” Tom murmured, “Lately, I’ve been visiting a couple of weeks later.”

“Wait, when?”

“That day everything went wrong, and we were both feeling apprehensive about leaving Naruba. You started talking about having the test done and it was the last conversation I wanted to have.” 

“The only thing I remember Tom is that we fought like crazy. We nearly broke up. Why on Earth do you choose to remember that?”

“Because it reminds me we can get through anything.”

“That kind of optimism should be illegal.” She yawned.

”I’ll put in a word to the Senate.”

“Funny.”

“On a less altruistic note, I’ve been very lonely, and making up again...” he paused trailing a hand along her sternum. “Can I say it provided inspiration in more ways than one?”

Alex shot him a determined smile. “I’ll just have to outdo myself then,” she declared pulling him close. "Make this a night to remember."


End file.
